Passenger windows in most commercial aircraft are relatively small in size. This is due, in part, to the limited capabilities of current transparent window materials and also due to the heavy and complex support structure needed to support these windows within the frame of the aircraft.
Typically, these transparent window materials consist of a transparent polymer. While very successful in the industry and exhibiting such useful qualities as high durability and easy formation of complex shapes, these polymer windows do have a limited strength capability. Moreover, these windows require a heavy support structure in order to support the window within the structural skin of the aircraft. This support structure generally includes window forgings and stringers. Each component is designed to strengthen the skin panel which surrounds and supports the window. However, each component added, in turn, increases the cost and weight of the completed window assembly, thereby providing an incentive to keep passenger windows relatively small.
However, with the improved manufacturability of fiber reinforced plastic materials, such materials can be used more easily in constructing transparent windows that are even lighter and stronger than previously produced aircraft window assemblies. Accordingly, it would still be desirable to provide a load bearing window having fewer parts, less weight, and increased load carrying capability using transparent fiber reinforced plastic materials compared with traditional aircraft windows.